


Bajo el Agua

by Dylan_2809



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_2809/pseuds/Dylan_2809
Summary: Una especie de leyenda que escribí hace un poco más de un año y me dio por re-publicarla.





	Bajo el Agua

_¿Alguna vez te ha preguntado por qué el agua es salada?_

De la manera más científica, se dice que la lluvia que todos conocemos tiene en su composición ácido carbónico; que al mezclarse con el dióxido de carbono hace que la lluvia sea más ácida de lo que es en realidad. El agua una vez que cae, erosiona las rocas y el ácido se disuelve sobre estas, posteriormente convirtiéndose en iones. Estos se depositan en ríos y arroyos llegando a los mares finalmente. Los iones son aprovechados por organismos que viven en el océano y son removidos del agua; otros de ellos quedan por largos periodos de tiempo causando que las concentraciones de agua vayan en ascenso todo el tiempo. Los iones que más se encuentran en el mar son el cloruro (Cl-) y el sodio (Na+) y la sal científicamente es llamada  _Cloruro de sodio._

Sin embargo el día de hoy te contaré una versión totalmente diferente, contada por los habitantes de un pueblito no tan conocido: el mar no siempre fue mayormente salado, el mar de ese sitio en específico era de donde se sacaban los azúcares más dulces, los manjares más sabrosos, el agua más exquisita de toda la vida, a pesar de esto, todos tenían más que claro que el océano es un lugar bastante curioso. Si alguien se atrevía a ir a las profundidades de este, desaparecía; pocos eran los valientes que volvían con vida.

Las diversas criaturas que viven bajo el agua, pocas son las descubiertas, infinidades se esconden en el anonimato, pero hay una en específico en la que todos creen sin haberlo visto totalmente:  _La sirena de la tristeza._  Este ser tan maravilloso se ha visto únicamente de espaldas; es una figura masculina delgada, cabello gris como las nubes, alma gentil, su cola negra en la noche y naranja durante el día, se presumía que tenía las facciones de una chica sin haberlo visto realmente. Cuenta la leyenda que quienes les lloraban sus penas al mar en la roca que se encontraba a unos cien metros de tierra firme, el sirena con espíritu de madre te escucharía y te ayudaría de una u otra forma hasta que todo pase. Una lágrima era suficiente para demostrar tu verdadero dolor. Podían ser penas porque alguien falleció, él te daría las fuerzas para seguir adelante; podían ser penas porque te despidieron del trabajo de tu vida, él te ayudaría a conseguir otro trabajo dentro de poco. No obstante esta tenía fama peculiarmente por las penas de amor, se dice que si lloras en nombre de tu amor no correspondido y el ser peli-gris veía tu real amor por esa persona, haría que te correspondiera dentro de unas semanas.

Eso fue por muchos años, eso fue por muchas décadas, eso fue por muchos siglos incluso, mas un día todo cambió. De pronto las aguas ya no eran más celestes, se volvieron azules. De pronto todo dejó de ser dulce, se convirtió salado.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás existió un pescador. Cabello oscuro, estatura promedio, con buenos brazos para recoger redes pesadas. Él estaba estaba perdidamente enamorado de una muchacha, hija de su jefe. Sus intentos de confesiones fueron unos fracasos considerados realmente fracasados. Cada vez que trataba cantar su amor, el miedo le ganaba y se escondía. Un día se cansó de esta rutina de probar y llegar a nada, gracias a esto, tomó el valor de todas la veces que falló y logró decir lo que decía realmente. No obstante, las velas no fueron a su favor y terminó tragado por un remolino de sentimientos. Siendo oriundo del pueblo tenía más que conocida la historia del sirena de la tristeza, por lo que sin dudar un segundo fue hasta la famosa roca para llorarle a su amada a la media noche.

El ser proveniente del mar lo escuchó atentamente, tal lo hacía con todos quienes iban a llorarle sus penas; este pudo haber sido otra de las tantas personas que había ayudado en su trayectoria, porque tenía la confianza de que iría una vez y nunca más lo vería, sin embargo se equivocó. El pescador fue todos los días a la misma hora, ahogado en dolor, rechazado por su primer amor. Nunca en toda la historia de la oceánica criatura había escuchado un llanto tan desconsolado. Sin dudarlo una de las noches de las visitas del chico, salió de lo más profundo del mar para poder calmarlo. El muchacho que estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sintió una mano en su bota.

Decir que se había asustado fue poco, pero el adverso lo calmó de inmediato. —No te asustes, después de todo has venido aquí para que pueda sanar tus heridas. —tenía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera, dejando su cola negra como la noche en el mar. Para el moreno su voz fue un respiro al alma, ese que te podía limpiar el último mal de ella. Un poco más renovado luego de escuchar su voz, a petición del ser marino, le contó de raíz su martirio; relatando desde el primer hasta el último intento de confesión de amor. Aunque normalmente si estuviese frente a alguien y negaría hasta la muerte que alguna vez lloró, lo hizo frente quien estaba semi-desnudo siendo testigo de sus lágrimas.

La pureza del corazón del humano fue lo que cautivó al peli-gris, se enamoró perdidamente de él, tenía el poder para hacer que el chico de tez más oscura esté con él, pero este no podía fallarle. No podía ser tan egoísta y por un capricho propio hacer que sea suyo, por lo que hizo lo correcto y cumplió su parte del trato haciendo que la amada de quien se había enamorado correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Empero, esto significó el dolor eterno del chico acuático, por lo que sus propias lágrimas terminaron en las aguas dulces, transformándolas en sal.

Bajo el agua lloraba a su amado y por primera vez en la historia del hombre sirena no pudo curar una pena.

No pudo curar,  _su propia pena._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Más que nada, espero que les haya gustado y dejen alguna de sus impresiones si les nace.


End file.
